Te declaro mi amor
by gullveig
Summary: Y en estas palabras te declaro mi amor. A ti a quien nunca abandonaré, a ti a quien nunca juzgaré; a ti, quien nunca me amará…/ No se hacer summary DX usuk y fruk
1. Chapter 1

Y no se supone que deberia estar escribiendo esto siendo que tengo atorada otra historia... pero la inspiracion llego y no pude hacer nada ;-;

Realmente no me gusto el nombre de la historia pero bueno = - =

Muchas gracias a Towa que me awanta tanto y me corrigio mis horrores ortograficos DX!

Y hetalia no me pertenece y todo eso ;D

* * *

_Y en estas palabras te declaro mi __amor. A ti a quien nunca abandonaré, a ti a quien nunca juzgaré; a ti, quien nunca me amará…_

Sus pensamientos fueron acompañados con una lágrima que se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla, ¿Quién diría que solo hacía un par de horas estaba tan feliz? Y ahora, estaba petrificado frente a una imagen que no quería reconocer. Hoy, que sería el gran día, cuando por fin le declararía su amor incondicional, cuando por fin lo había logrado encontrar, él se encontraba abrazando cálidamente a una morena, en una escena digna de ser parte de una novela.

No lo soporto más, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, las lágrimas en sus ojos no dejaban de salir, se dirigió a su habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, abrió la puerta sin fijarse y entró tropezando con su compañero de cuarto, un francés más alto que él, que llevaba su larga y rubia cabellera amarrada en una coleta baja.

-¡Mon ami! ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?... – Lo miró con preocupación, jamás había visto al inglés en tales condiciones.

- ¡NADA! – respondió bruscamente, intentando apartarse e irse a otro lugar para estar solo, pero el mayor, adivinando su movimiento, le tomó del brazo atrayéndolo hacia si.

-Pues para no tener nada has derramado ya muchas lágrimas- le pasó la mano delicadamente por la mejilla, el inglés no pudo soportarlo más y le abrazó fuertemente, para sorpresa del más alto, llorando desgarradoramente en su pecho. El francés, por su parte, le correspondió el abrazo acariciando sus cabellos; no quiso preguntar el por qué de su llanto, suponía que debía ser la misma razón por la cual llevaba semanas actuando raro. Tardándose horas en arreglarse y enojándose demasiado cuando no lograba llenar sus expectativas con su aspecto.

Pasó una hora hasta que el cansancio venció al más bajo dejándolo dormido entre sus brazos; se encontraban acostados sobre una de las camas, aún abrazados. Paso poco tiempo y el mayor también cayó dormido.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando abrió los ojos notándose acostado casi encima del francés, se levantó bruscamente despertando al otro.

-Y...yo lo siento… no fue mi intención… -comenzó a balbucear apenado y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes… ¡te veías tan lindo dormido! Casi no me podía resistir a… - Un almohadazo a la cara le impidió continuar con sus fantasías.

-¡Maldito wine bastard! – gritó muy enojado el inglés, pero casi al instante bajó su mirada y con un tono de voz parecido a un susurro. – pero…gracias…-

Una dulce mirada fue su única respuesta.

-Ya es tarde… y no hemos comido – dijo el francés al poco rato – ¿qué dices Arthur? ¡Yo invito! – le dijo guiñándole un ojo pero sin el acento lascivo que siempre cargaba.

-Co...como quieras – soltó, intentando sonar desganado. Normalmente rechazaba las propuestas de su compañero, llevaban casi 2 años compartiendo habitación como para no conocerlo bien y nunca le dió mucha confianza, pero esa noche realmente agradecía que él fuera su compañero.

Salieron a comer a un restaurante cercano a su escuela, la comida realmente fue muy buena, así como el servicio. Demoraron mucho comiendo ya que se la pasaron platicando de cosas de lo más absurdas pero entretenidas; mas en ningún momento tocaron lo sucedido esa tarde.

Prácticamente los corrieron del local, ya era la hora de cerrar y ellos aún continuaban con su amena plática. Volvieron a su dormitorio, ya era muy tarde y no tenían a dónde ir debido a que, al ser menores de edad, no podían irse a beber (aunque claro, el francés tenía identificación falsa, pero el correcto inglés jamás se vería haciendo algo tan ilícito).

Ya en su cuarto ambos comenzaron a cambiarse para irse a dormir.

-Bueno, apagaré las luces mon petit, ¡qué tengas lindos sueños~! – apagó las luces y se metió en su cama al igual que el inglés. Pasaron unos 20 minutos y ninguno se había dormido.

-… oye Francis… ¿estás despierto? - preguntó tímidamente esperando que el otro no lo escuchara.

- Sí, ¿sucede algo? – respondió casi al instante.

No respondió. Simplemente se levantó, fue hasta la cama de su compañero entrando en ella. – ca. cállate… es que no quiero estar solo…- dijo nerviosamente sintiendo como comenzaba a sonrojarse.

Francis soltó una pequeña risita y abrazó al menor. Ambos se quedaron así dormidos, hasta que la alarma los despertó al día siguiente.

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, casi la mitad de la escuela amontonada en la cafetería para alcanzar a desayunar. Después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, sería normal que estuviera deprimido ¿no?; mas sin embargo se encontraba bastante bien, con un humor como pocos días. Incluso comenzó a pensar que ya lo había superado. Vio al rubio por el cual sufría su desamor sentado como de costumbre y su buen humor seguía sin perturbarse lo que provocó que sonriera para si.

-¡Artiiiiii! - Dijo el otro rubio bastante alegre - ¿Cómo esta mi gruñón favorito?- bromeó.

- Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar Alfred - respondió de lo más sonriente. En otros días ese comentario hubiera valido unos 10 minutos de gritos del británico, eso extrañó a todos, desde a su amor no correspondido hasta los que sólo observaban.

-Vaya Arthi, qué buen humor traes hoy-

- sí, eso creo…-

-Obvio, si tiene a moi como compañero – el francés respondió de la forma más sugestiva que pudo.

-mmm… sí, tal vez sea por eso… - el inglés respondió de lo más normal, dejando a ambos rubios perplejos. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algún movimiento, el profesor llegó pidiendo orden, obligándolos a tomar asiento.

Alfred no podía creer lo que había pasado, Arthur no podía soportar a ese francés, es más, se sorprendía de que hubiesen podido vivir en el mismo cuarto casi 2 años sin matarse. Durante toda la clase los había observado de reojo, parecían muy felices juntos, incluso se pasaban notas y se reían disimuladamente, más de una vez el profesor les llamó la atención. _¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Esto no podía ser verdad, él era el único que podía manipular la atención de Arthur de esa manera,_ y con ese pensamiento se mantuvo todo lo que duraron sus clases. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, se dispuso a hablar con Arthur y dejar las cosas en claro, pero lo que no se esperó es que la misma morena con quien lo había visto Arthur había entrado al salón apenas salió el profesor, lanzándose a abrazarlo.

El ojiverde observó toda la acción y sin más salió disparado del salón, siendo perseguido por el francés.

Alfred intentó ir también, pero la chica lo había tomado del brazo.

-Alfred… amor ¿pasa algo? – preguntó desconcertada

-… no, nada…- respondió con una sonrisa nada convincente. Más tarde arreglaría las cosas, después de todo era de conocimiento popular que Arthur estaba loco por él, así que no sería difícil.

Mientras que por los pasillos, Francis por fin pudo atrapar a Arthur.

-¿¡Qué… no… me… escuchabas!- El correr le había robado casi todo el aire.

El menor no respondió, se quedo dándole la espalda con la mirada en el suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Había errado al pensar que había podido superar eso en tan sólo una noche, todos sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y sentía como si le quemaran por dentro.

-Escucha, entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero no puedes soltarte a correr cada que mires una escena así. Debes de controlarte. – Intentó razonar con él.

- Tú… ¡tú no sabes nada! – Gritó sin poder contener más su llanto, en seguida volteó a verlo – No puedo soportarlo, él quiere a esa, y yo no puedo hacer ¡nada! – terminó golpeando la pared con su mano libre.

- ¿Qué yo no sé nada? – Lo miró casi furioso- ¡¿y por qué crees que es esto?-

- ¿De qué hablas? – respondió confundido

- ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? Arthur yo te quiero y siempre lo he hecho, aunque tú sólo tienes ojos para ese malcriado, pero ahora que él ya tiene a otra… déjame ser su reemplazo. – Arthur estaba totalmente sorprendido; sin embargo, antes que pudiera decir algo, sintió sus labios juntarse con los de él. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos continúo el beso, haciendo que se hiciera más prolongado. Sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía estaba mal. Usar a alguien como reemplazo era horrendo, se sentía sucio y mal consigo mismo, pero no le importó. No regresaron a clases, mucho menos por sus cosas. Llegaron hasta su cuarto sin despegarse mucho, ya que al ser horas de clases no había personas, así que no les preocupó el que pudieran ser vistos.

-Arthur… ¿Estás seguro de esto?... – preguntó el francés mientras apoyaba ambas manos en cada uno de los costados del otro, observando detenidamente el cuerpo desnudo del menor.

-… Sí… - apartó la vista realmente sonrojado.

* * *

Awww hasta aqui ;D El proximo capitulo lo subo el Jueves sino Towa me pega ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

Se supone que lo subiria el Jueves pero ya lo tengo así que para que esperar xD

Una vez más gracias Towa por soportarme ;-;

Hetalia no me pertenece y todo eso...

* * *

Ya era hora de almorzar y ambos rubios se dirigían al comedor, Francis por su parte tenía una sonrisa majestuosa mientras que Arthur miraba a otro lado apenado, no tenía idea de cómo actuar ahora. Al llegar fueron por sus bandejas de comida y se sentaron en una banca vacía a comer, al poco tiempo se sentó a su lado un japonés.

-Arthur san, Francis san que ha pasado durante clases salieron corriendo sin dar explicaciones.- pregunto extrañado el japonés.

- Ah… eso Kiku… es que veras…-

-Arthur no se sentía bien y fue a la enfermería, yo lo acompañe y hasta ahorita se sintió mejor – interrumpió Francis a ver a su pareja en apuros al contestar, Arthur suspiro aliviado, eso de mentir no se le daba muy bien.

-¡oh ya veo! Me alegra que ya se sienta mejor Arthur san. Por cierto Alfred san ¿se encuentra bien?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Respondió Arthur defensivamente.

-Bueno es que poco después de que se fueron como no regresaban, Alfred tomó sus cosas para llevárselas y no regreso mas, ¿No lo vieron?-

Ambos rubios compartieron miradas perplejas, no sabían ni que responder ¿Acaso los habían visto o escuchado? Para su suerte llego un amigo del japonés y lo distrajo hablando de quien sabe que anime había salido.

-Discúlpenme pero iré a ver esto – se apuro a decir, para salir prácticamente corriendo junto a su amigo.

-Se me quito el hambre… regresare al cuarto- Se levanto rápidamente tomando su bandeja.

-Espera te a…-

-No quédate, tienes que comer- se apresuro a decir sin dirigirle la mirada. Salio del comedor lo más rápido que pudo, esta vez el francés no lo siguió, sabía que necesitaba un tiempo para él.

Caminaba perezosamente por el pasillo, se sentía realmente cansado, tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo realmente cansaban al cuerpo. Cuando por fin llego a su cuarto notó que su puerta estaba abierta, realmente extraño, recordaba perfectamente haberla cerrado al irse, abrió en par la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Quien…- se quedo parado con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder terminar la frase.

-¡Hola Arthur! – Alfred lo saludaba de forma amistosa, sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?…- Sus pocas fuerzas se le iban, aun no podía encararlo bien.

-Valla se han divertido hoy… - Dijo mirando hacia la otra cama que estaba echa un desastre, con un tono burlón y molesto.

-…No es eso… - Se sentía acorralado, sin saber que decir. Cuando escucho un fuerte ruido de la puerta. El otro rubio había aventado la puerta para cerrarla.

-Entonces dime Arthi ¿Qué es?- Hablaba de manera suave pero se notaba molesto.

-…yo…- Intentaba formular algo en su mente que decir, sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar o caería al piso.

Alfred lo tomó del brazo casi aventándolo a la cama más ordenada. Se acostó encima recargando su peso en ambas manos a sus lados acorralándolo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro chocando. El más alto comenzó a internar sus manos en su ropa acariciándolo.

-A… ¡Al no espera!- Intento apartarlo con ambas manos, pero el ojiazul le tomó de las muñecas sujetándolos con una mano encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Que sucede? ¿No querías esto?- Su tono se notaba aun mas molesto.

- ¡Pero no de esta manera! ¡Suéltame! – Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

-¡Suéltalo!- Ordeno Francis que se encontraba parado en la puerta, recién la había abierto y se topo con la escena. Terminó por soltarlo y pararse frente al otro rubio.

- Y tu ¿Quién eres para ordenarme que hacer? – Ya estaban uno frente del otro de la manera más imponente que podían aniquilándose con la mirada.

Arthur por su parte se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo sin saber bien que hacia y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Alfred… sal del cuarto… hablaremos afuera – intento sonar lo mas serio posible, aunque su rostro con lagrimas aun, lo hacia menos convincente.

-Bien… - Alfred respondió desganadamente, saliendo del cuarto no sin antes dirigirle su última mirada de odio al francés.

Francis se acerco a Arthur para susurrarle al oído – ¿Estas seguro de esto? – sonaba preocupado

-No… pero estaré bien – le ofreció una sonrisa el ingles y sin esperárselo el francés tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, lo cual solo hizo que la molestia de Alfred aumentara y golpeara con demasiada fuerza la pared de su lado provocando que se separaran por el ruido.

Arthur no dijo nada, solo se apresuro a salir y tomar del brazo a Alfred para dirigirse a otro lado.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que se encontraban solos en la parte de atrás de la escuela.

-Qué… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – preguntó serio el ingles rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué estas con el?- respondió ignorando su pregunta.

- Eso a ti ¿en que te afecta? - su tranquilidad se esfumo provocando que alzara su voz- ¡Tu tienes a esa!-

-¿A esa? Ella no es nadie, hoy corte con ella. Solo estaba aburrido – concluyo de forma seca e indiferente.

- Y ¿Esto qué es? También estas "aburrido" – No daba crédito a esto, el más que todos sabía que el americano con complejo de héroe era un cretino, razón por la cual había tardado tanto en declarársele.

El mas alto no respondió, solo lo tomo nueva mente del brazo empujándolo contra la pared para besarlo, era posesivo en sus besos y algo rudo. El ojiverde se sentía desvanecer pero a pesar de todo, lo amaba, desde hace mucho, tanto que ya ni lo recordaba. Y por más que se dijera a si mismo no lo podía evitar, simplemente todo lo que tenia que ver con el le encantaba, sabía que podría salir aun mas herido, que esto solo podría tratarse de otro juego mas pero aun así correspondió al beso abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras que el otro lo tomaba de la cintura juntando más sus cuerpos.

El mas alto comenzó a bajar sus besos a su cuello, provocando que gimiera por lo bajo, Arthur entrelazo sus dedos entre su cabello acariciándolo, una imagen atravesó por su mente, acuchillándolo. La noche anterior había estado con Francis, le había entregado su cuerpo, y el que estaba haciendo. Como podía quejarse de Alfred por hablar así de aquella chica si el le hacia esto a el.

Uso todas las fuerzas que aún no sabe de donde saco empujándolo. El otro lo miro con molestia y confusión.

-No puedo hacer esto… - Antes de cualquier cosa ya había salido corriendo, el otro cuando pudo reaccionar ya era tarde, Arthur era mas rápido y se había adelantado mucho.

* * *

Me quedo más corto pero soy mala escribiendo mucho DX el proximo capitulo no estoy segura para cuando .-. pero sera antes del proximo Martes ;D

Gracias por leer 3


	3. Chapter 3

Yeiii por fin! el capitulo 3! Se acerca el final O.O! espero que les guste. ;D

Y lo mismo los personajes no me pertenecen solo los ultilizo.

Aclaracion: Como aqui cambide de personaje mucho para evitar que se confundan puse ... quiere decir que se habla de otro personaje.

* * *

Continúo hasta quedar por completo sin aliento. _– ¡Arrgh! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_- Se detuvo frente a una pared apoyando la palma de la mano sobre esta.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, hasta parecía que se ponía de acuerdo con sus emociones.

Recargo su espalda a la pared y comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas.

-¿Cómo acabe así? – llevo sus manos a su rostro y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar.

...

Se llevo una de sus dedos a su labio rozándolo, sintiendo aun el dulce sabor que le dejo. Savia perfectamente que esto estaba mal, que había actuado pésimamente. Y ahora el se había alejado. Siempre creyó que tenia al ingles, que solo el podía estar con el. Nunca hizo nada por su temperamento, quería esperar a que el lo admitiera y se le entregara. Mientras no podía prohibirse el lujo de jugar por ahí claro. Pero ese francés tenia que entrometerse, creyó que no era necesario preocuparse, a como se llevaban pareciera que jamás podrían llegar a nada. Grave fue su exceso de confianza.

Ahora parecía perdido, pero claro, como héroe no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Lucharía por su Arthur hasta tenerlo de nuevo, y esta vez no lo dejaría por nada.

Una gota que callo en su cara lo saco de sus pensamientos, había comenzado a llover, se lograba entender que se soltaría una fuerte tormenta.

Comenzó a preocuparse, Arthur no llevaba nada para protegerse y conociéndolo aun estaría por ahí tirado. Corrió hacia donde hace unos momentos el ojiverde se había ido, tenia que encontrarlo.

La lluvia se agravio y los rayos resonaban fuertemente, esto empeoraría antes de mejorar.

-¡ARTHUR! ¡¿DONDE TE METISTE?- gritaba a todo pulmón, tenia que encontrarlo rápido.

...

Sus lagrimas aun seguían saliendo, podía sentir la lluvia caer y mojarle todo, pero poco le importaba, se sentía como poco menos que una basura.

Amaba a Alfred, completamente. Pero Francis estuvo ahí para el, se entrego a el, aun sabiendo sus sentimientos y lo peor es que el le había correspondido. Utilizó a Francis para olvidar a Alfred y al primer movimiento de este, cayó completamente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Un trueno logro sacarlo y que alzara la vista. Escucho unos gritos que decían su nombre, venían de no muy lejos y se acercaba, pero la tremenda cantidad de árboles que había en el patio de su escuela y la lluvia dificultaban ver quien le hablaba.

-¡Arthur! ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Esta lloviendo!- Se acerco al ojiverde parándose frente a el- ya estas todo mojado, ven te resfriaras. Le tendió una mano.

-Francis… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pegunto mientras tomaba la mano del francés y se levantaba.

-No podía estar tranquilo en la habitación, así que salí a dar un paseo, ¡pero mírate! Tenemos que llevarte al cuarto y cambiarte. –lo abrazo por la espalda intentando protegerlo y salieron corriendo hacia su habitación.

Ya dentro de la habitación Arthur se quedo parado en la puerta, parecia sin animos y sin vida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto el mayor preocupado. Arthur realmente no se veía bien.

- No…- respondió con la mirada clavada en el piso- …yo… lo siento… -las lagrimas de nuevo salieron.

-ya tranquilo… esta bien – intento calmarlo.

-¡No! Nada esta bien… no se que demonios hacer… -

El francés lo abrazo, ninguno dijo nada, justo como cuando todo comenzó. Se quedaron abrazados encima de la cama del ingles. Ni siquiera sus ropas mojadas les importaron.

...

Ya había recorrido todo el campus y no lo encontraba. Tal vez se había salido o había regresado a su cuarto. Si fuese la segunda no quería comprobarlo, toparse con el francés era lo que menos necesitaba, no savia si esta vez se controlaría de no golpearlo. Decidió regresar a su habitación. Pocas oportunidades tenía de encontrarlo si es que había salido, y realmente comenzaba a preocuparse por su salud también.

* * *

Salio mas corto de lo que esperaba DX! pero bueno por lo menos actualize!

Muy tarde de lo que habia dicho, aqui esta. No se cuando sera el proximo pero prometo apurarme!

Oh por cierto o.o aun no se como terminara si en fruk o usuk... tengo un delirio existencial con eso DX!


	4. Chapter 4

No tengo escusa, de verdad .-. podria decir que el trabajo me absorvio pero me pase con lo que tarde o.o Lo siento mucho!

Pero pues aqui esta la conti y capitulo final.

Advertenias: No esta beteado! bueno lo "revise" yo asi que debe de tener mil y un errores... disculpen eso y si notan que algo esta muy mal pueden decirme ;D

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que entraron al cuarto, el ingles seguía en su estado perplejo y el francés no quería decir algo inoportuno.

Lentamente el británico se fue separando.

-Creo… que necesito un baño… - sin mas se levanto y se dirigió al baño sin mirar al francés directamente.

Se quito toda su ropa y entro a la regadera. Se sentía tan bien el agua fría recorrer todo su cuerpo. Le recordaba su casa, su amada Inglaterra. Como la extrañaba, todo era mas sencillo aya para el. Hacia ya 2 años que había llegado a este país. Al principio todo era difícil, no comprendía muchas cosas, su educación siempre fue estricta y recta, al toparse con todas las sorpresas que el "país de la libertad" tenia para ofrecer fue chocante para el. A tal grado que pensó en dejar el instituto y regresar a su país, pero apareció el. El rubio de los ojos azules como el cielo, testarudo, inoportuno, inmaduro, arrogante, ególatra y lo mas molesto que podía ser, para revolcar su mundo y estremecer su corazón. Cayo por completo en su sonrisa, por más que lo quiso negar no pudo, simplemente lo cautivo.

Ahora tenía demasiado en su mente, por una parte realmente amaba a Alfred, pero no podría decir que no sentía nada por Francis, además el había estado con el cuando lo necesitaba.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Salio sin muchas ganas del baño. El francés se había quedado dormido en su cama posiblemente cansado de esperar a que el saliera.

Se vistió y salio de su habitación, tenía ganas de distraerse, se sentía cansado, necesitaba algo. Llego hasta los vestidores donde había un teléfono público, saco una tarjeta y marco un número. Espero a que contestaran.

-Hola, residencia kirkland ¿quien habla?- contesto una voz intentando ser amable.

-Hola, Peter. Soy Arthur.- sonrío con nostalgia al escuchar a su hermano menor.

-¿tu? ¿Llamando a casa? ¿A que se debe el honor después de tanto tiempo?- Respondió con algo de sarcasmo, su relación con su hermano no era la ideal pero aun así se querían mucho. Y no estaban acostumbrados a demostrarlo.

- Lo se… se me a pasado llamar… - su voz sonaba triste.

-… ¿Paso algo? – Su voz cambio drásticamente sonando preocupada.

-ah… no, no es nada, solo nostalgia supongo. –intentaba sonar lo mas convincente, no quería perturbar a su hermanito con sus problemas.

-¡Obviamente me extrañas! ¿A que si? Hahahaha – No era tan tonto como para saber que le mentía y era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que era mejor cambiar el tema.

Arthur se recargo en la pared y continuo hablando con su hermano por mucho tiempo hasta que la alarma que avisa que el saldo de la tarjeta esta por acabar sonó.

-Bien, creo que me tengo que ir, dile a mama que llamare pronto y que deje de preocuparse por todo. Cuídala mucho ¿si?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Ya soy todo un hombre puedo cuidarla perfectamente!-

-Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas.

-Oye Arthur… tu también deberías dejarte de preocupar por todo, solo has caso a lo que sientes…- la llamada se corto.

Definitivamente ha crecido, ya no podía engañarle como antes. Suspiro aliviado, fue buena idea haber llamado a casa.

Volvió a su habitación, ya era tarde, por suerte era viernes así que mañana solo tendrían las materias optativas y no había mucho problema con que faltara una vez.

Cuando llego el francés ya estaba acostado en su cama y al parecer dormido. Se puso su pijama y entro a la cama. Cuando…

…..

Llego a su habitación completamente empapado y molesto.

-Hermano ¿Qué te paso? No luces muy bien.- su tímido hermano gemelo Matthew se acerco a el, preocupado.

-Creo que arruine todo hoy…- respondió con sinceridad ante su hermano.

-¿Qué sucedió con Arthur? –

-¿Cómo sabes que es el?-

-No era difícil de imaginar, tanto tu, como el y Francis desaparecieron. Y esperaba que no fuera Francis. –respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Si supongo que tienes razón. – comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa mojada y Matt le paso una toalla para que se secara. Después que se cambio se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. Su gemelo se sentó a su lado mirándolo.

-Me contaras ¿por que estas así?- su voz era casi como un susurro.

-Arthur esta ahora con Francis…- soltó de repente.

-¿Qué? Pero si ellos se odiaban.-

-Pues al parecer no- su tono sonaba mas molesto.

-Mmm… pero ¿Por qué te molesta?- le cuestiono.

-Por que Arthur debería estar con migo.- se levanto bruscamente, apartando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pe… pero que paso con…-

-¡Solo le dije que si para que parara! Llevaba meses mandándome cartas y regalos, ¡hasta tu los viste!-

-Si pero aun así eso no es escusa.- le reprocho el ojivioleta.

-¡LO SE! ¡MALDITA SEA! – Gritó exasperado- pero ¿que puedo hacer ahora? – recupero su tono de voz y volvió a echarse a la cama.

-Intenta hablar con Arthur.-

-Ya lo intente y salio huyendo…-

-Mmm… exactamente ¿Cómo intentaste hablar con el?-

-Pues le intente demostrar mis sentimientos obviamente.-

-pero ¿se lo dijiste?-

-…-

-¡Alfred! No puedes esperar que el lo entienda de esa forma-

-¡Lo bese! Debería ser suficiente para que lo entendiera-

-¡Pero no le dijiste nada! Con un beso no es suficiente, debes de ser directo con el y decirle.-

-Tienes razón… ¡Iré a hablar con el!- se levanto nuevamente de la cama completamente decidido.

-Alfred ¡espera! es mas de media noche deberías esperar hasta ma…ña…na – el rubio ya había salido disparado de la puerta ignorándolo por completo. - …- termino siguiendo a su hermano, temía que pasara algo mal.

….

Se despertó y notó que ya no escuchaba el agua, según el apenas y había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando lo fue a buscar al baño ya no había nadie. Suspiro pesadamente, tendría que esperar hasta que volviera para poder hablar con el.

Se acostó en su cama para reflexionar sobre que haría.

No savia que esperar, el ingles podría no elegirlo a el e irse con ese cabeza hueca. Desde hace mucho que quería al ingles, prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Pero todos sus intentos por acercarse a el fueron desastrosamente inútiles. Por eso cuando lo vio tan vulnerable, no lo pensó dos veces y ataco. Fue bastante bajo, savia que en ese estado seria fácil conquistarlo, solo tenia que ser lo mas comprensible posible y estar a su lado. A pesar de que Arthur fuera una presa difícil, estando con el corazón roto todos pueden caer.

Pero, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿no?

Sonrío triste para si. Esta seria su última oportunidad, si era rechazado, ya no lo intentaría más.

Recordó que aun traía esas ropas sucias por la lluvia, así que tomo un baño rápido y se fue a la cama. No savia a que horas el ingles volvería o si al menos volvería esta noche. Seria mejor hablar con el mañana cuando este mas tranquilo.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, aunque no pudo. Al poco rato escucho la puerta abrirse y escuchar los tímidos pasos que daba el ingles para no despertarlo. Continúo fingiendo estar dormido hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡ARTHUR! ¡TE AMO!- grito a todo pulmón el americano importándole un comino si en los demás cuartos había gente dormida.

-… ¿Qué? – apenas pudo soltar el ingles por la sorpresa.

-¡¿Quién diablos te crees para casi tumbar nuestra puerta a estas horas?- pregunto colérico Francis.

-Será mejor que no interrumpas Francis- le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

-Y si lo hago ¿Qué?- se termino de levantar para ponerse frente a el.-

-¡YA BASTA!- se interpuso Arthur entre los dos.- No quiero que sigan peleando de esta manera.-

-Entonces elige- se acerco el francés a el- ¿el o yo?-

-¡Espera! primero necesito hablar con tigo- interrumpió el estadounidense.

-¡No! Elige de una vez-

-Yo…- se encontraba en una encrucijada, aun no lo tenia bien pensado, pero no podía jugar mas con ellos, tenia que decidirse ya – lo… lo siento…es que…-

-Arthur... – Alfred tomo al ingles cargándolo y se echo a correr el francés intento seguirlos pero "casualmente" se tropezó con Matthew que "causalmente" pasaba por ahí.

Arthur apenas y pudo reaccionar hasta que se encontraban en la habitación del americano.

-¿Qué…?- Antes de que pudiera decir algo Alfred atrapo sus labios en un beso que fue correspondido.

Se separaron hasta que la falta de aire los obligo.

-Se que lo arruine todo y soy un imbecil por eso ¡pero tu me quieres tanto como yo a ti!-

-¿E…eso se supone que es una declaración o una disculpa?- Respondió con su sarcasmo natural.

-¡Estoy intentando decir que estoy enamorado de ti! – Tomo su rostro con ambas manos obligando que mire a los ojos- te amo, quiero que estés con migo. Por favor. – Su mirada era de suplica.

-…Alfred sabes que también te amo… - Volvieron a besarse nuevamente. A diferencia del primer beso, esta vez fue dulce y suave.

…

Cuando por fin pudo librarse de Matthew que "Casualmente" quería platicarle algo muy urgente. Salio disparado hacia donde se habían ido. Pero cuando llego era muy tarde era obvio que Arthur había tomado su decisión, y el había perdido. Se regreso a su habitación triste y desganado. Pero siempre había un mañana para el.

* * *

Bien... debo de decir que nunca me gusta como termino una historia! siempre siento que le falto algo. Pero bueno... tal vez haga algun extra para Francis, me dio cosa dejarlo solito, pero quien save no prometo nada u u

Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, creo que yo no lo hubiera echo xDu Y si me quieres dejar un review con criticas, sugerencias y demas eres bienvenido ;D


End file.
